1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to throw rugs and mats and, more particularly, to illuminated throw rugs and mats.
The instant invention is for use with mats or rugs. A definition of a mat as found in “dictionary.com” is, “a protective covering on a floor or other surface” that is made of a pliant material. Another definition of a mat from the same location is, “A flat piece of coarse fabric or other material used for wiping one's shoes or feet, or in various other forms as a floor covering.” Webster's New World College Dictionary also includes as a definition of a mat a, “removable floor covering for a car.”
A definition of a rug as found in “dictionary.com” is, “a thick fabric for covering part of a floor, often woven of wool and often having an oblong shape with a border design.” A definition of a scatter rug as found in “dictionary.com” is a small rug for covering a part of a floor. Also called throw rug.”
Accordingly, there is considerable overlap of these terms and they may, at times, be used interchangeably to describe the same general apparatus. Generally, a mat is commonly intended for usage in a variety of specific locations, such as by a door (for a doormat) or in a bathroom (for a bathmat). A mat can be formed from a variety of materials and may include a variety of sizes shapes and thicknesses.
Generally, a throw rug or scatter rug is similar to a rug but is usually smaller in size than a rug. However, there does not appear to be any clearly defined delineation in size between the two. A throw rug or scatter rug can also be formed from a variety of materials as well and it, too, may include a variety of sizes shapes and thicknesses.
Usually, when coarser fibers such as hemp or cocoa fiber are used it is referred to as a mat. If the apparatus is formed of rubber only, it is also usually referred to as a mat. If an upper layer of a coarse type of fiber is embedded in a rubber base layer, it is usually referred to as a mat and in particular as a doormat. Such a doormat is intended to provide a surface upon which one may wipe and thereby clean their shoes, usually before entering a building. If an upper layer of a softer or woven type of fiber is embedded in a rubber base it may be referred to as a mat or as a throw (or scatter) rug.
For the following description, the word “rug” is used and is intended to include any type of rug, throw rug, scatter rug, or any type of mat, any of which being formed of any preferred material and including any desired size, shape, or thickness. By expanding the term “rug” to include all types of mats as well as all types of rugs, throw rugs, and scatter rugs, the disclosure of the invention is improved by avoiding the need for a redundancy of explanation so as to provide clarity with optimum brevity.
Many people prefer to sleep in the dark. When they awaken during the night and desire to move away from the bed the darkness is an impediment. If they cannot see they may become disoriented in the dark and impact objects. They may fall or otherwise injure themselves as well as damage objects.
A conventional type of a night-light is not a viable option because it interferes with their ability to sleep.
Conventional lighting, whether a table lamp or an overhead ceiling light, requires activation and it can be difficult to search in the dark and locate a switch of the table lamp or walk across the room and grope for the location of a wall switch to activate a ceiling light, for example.
While a limited variety of illuminated rugs are known, they have various problems that are inherent with their designs. For example, certain prior art devices include a central light source with fiber optic elements that radiate and protrude upward through the surface of the rug. This type of a design poses a risk of a user being cut by the fine fiber optic filaments that protrude. The feet are certainly at risk as would be any part of the anatomy that came in contact with such filaments. For example, a baby that was crawling on such a device would be at risk of puncturing the skin at any contact point including the face and eyes.
Additionally, there is little dispersion of light that occurs after the light has left the fiber optic filaments. Therefore, in order to see the light one must be disposed in a position that generally is directly above the mat in order to see any appreciable light. This type of a design is largely ineffective at illuminating a larger area for practical purposes and is seen as a low durability novelty type of device.
Certain other prior art devices include an on-off switch that must be located and which can draw power and remain illuminated when it is not needed. It may also be difficult to locate the on-off switch in the dark.
Certain other prior art devices include a transformer and are connected to a 120 VAC source of electrical power. Accordingly, they require an electrical wire from the transformed to the device that can pose a tripping hazard. Additionally, the need for a 120 VAC outlet limits placement of such a device.
Similarly, prior art devices that use motion sensors must maintain power to the motion sensor which would prematurely drain any battery. Accordingly, if a motion sensor is used the device must be connected to a 120 VAC source of power.
A prior art device, as offered for sale in a 2008 Hammacher Schlemmer Holiday Preview catalog on page 49 uses wireless activation of remote lights when a person stands on an elevated foot mat. Such a design is difficult to activate and it provides a narrowly directed field of illumination that is not generally useful. It is also especially high and can pose a tripping hazard. Therefore, it is not well-suited for placement on a floor in a center of a room and is better suited for placement against a wall, bed, or other object. It also detracts from the room's aesthetics and is not interesting or amusing. Accordingly, it has appeal to only a limited number of users such as by senior citizens and is generally lacking in appeal to more youthful buyers. It does not provide any joy or resonate with any interest of the user. Additionally, it is not suitable for use outside, such as a doormat.
There is a need for a device that is self-contained and which runs, preferably, on batteries. There is a need for a device that conserves battery power by remaining off until it is stepped on and which remains illuminated for a predetermined period of time after being stepped on or which remains illuminated until it is stepped on for a second time.
There is a need for a device that provides illumination and which is attractive in appearance or which can be used to provide an ornamental design that accents an area or which resonates with an interest or hobby of a user.
Additionally, there is a need for a device that does not include any protruding lights or other protruding source of illumination that can be impacted by a user or which might cause harm or injury if contacted.
There is a need for a device that can provide illumination where desired, for example, by a bed, bathroom, in the hall, or by an interior or exterior door.
Other needs include by a toilet, in boats and recreational vehicles (RVs), camping, outdoor recreational activities, seasonal uses, for holidays, those that correspond with a specific sport or team, and as utility mats (devices) that are used in garages, workshops, sheds, basements, the top and bottom of stairs, etc. to provide ready and instant illumination upon the approach of a person or, stated in other words, exactly when needed.
There is also a need for a placement of illumination that supports a theme of the device, for example, if an object is shown on the device the placement of a plurality of sources of illumination (i.e., lights) that ideally enhance the visual appearance of the object is especially desired.
There is also a need for a placement of illumination that supports a character theme, such as DISNEY™ characters, comic book characters, or characters, whether fictitious or real, of movies.
There is also a need to ensure that a rug portion of such a device is detachable for cleaning and to facilitate access to the illuminated portion of the device for any required maintenance, such as replacing batteries, varying timer settings, or replacing lights, etc.
There is also a need for a device that can be used during travel, for example, to provide illumination when waking during the night in an unfamiliar room.
There is also a need for a device that provides illumination without the effort of having to search for a wall or appliance switch.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a night-light rug that helps to ameliorate the above-mentioned problems and difficulties as well as ameliorate those additional problems and difficulties as may be recited in the “OBJECTS AND SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION” or discussed elsewhere in the specification or which may otherwise exist or occur and that are not specifically mentioned herein.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Illuminated devices are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices, some of which may have relevance as well as others which may not have particular relevance to the invention. These patents are cited not as an admission of their having any particular relevance to the invention but rather to present a broad understanding of the current state of the art appertaining to either the field of the invention or possibly to other related or distal fields of invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,358,861 to Blum et al., that issued on Apr. 15, 2008;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,576 to Shih, that issued on Apr. 13, 2004;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,830 to Castle et al., that issued on Dec. 15, 1998;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,950 to Johnson, that issued on May 28, 1991;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,764 to Harrison, that issued on Apr. 12, 1988;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,993 to Kirk, that issued on Oct. 1, 1985;
and including,
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0258255 that published on Nov. 8, 2007.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.